What came to be
by Blessed Child
Summary: Has been put on hold. I am planning to re-write this.
1. Prologue

What came to be?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters the all belong to J. R. R. Tolkien all apart from Eledhel and some later characters. Which isn't fair  
  
Prologue - The Tear Daughter  
  
2800 years before the war of the ring.  
  
Sindié was angry. Angry at that child. It wasn't his, maybe his blood but the soul was a witch child. It had taken his wife away. If it had been a boy he would have taken it in as his son but this female child was different; it seemed powerful, a strange being encased in a child's body.  
  
He stared at the child in the crib. He didn't want to be responsible for it. Send it to Lórien. That is the closest Elven settlement. The lady's people would look after it. He didn't care what happened to it. He needed to return to Rivendell. He had responsibilities.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Galadriel!"  
  
Galadriel turned around to see one of her maids rushing down the corridor towards her.  
  
The maid took a few gasps to catch her breath. "Lady I am glad to find you. Lord Celeborn wishes to see you immediately in your lounge area. It is very important."  
  
"Thank you." Galadriel turned and headed towards her rooms.  
  
***  
  
Celeborn was sitting at the table staring into the basket that was in front of him.  
  
Galadriel knew that look on his face when she entered the room. It was the same one he had always worn while looking at their daughter. She knew what was in the woven basket in front of him.  
  
Celeborn signalled to the letter on the table in front of her. She picked up the letter and read:  
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, This child may be mine but I will not take care of it. I am not able to. She does not mean anything to me. That is why I am leaving her with you. I would not even care if you killed her. My wife died giving life to her but she does not seem like my child so I will not take care of her.  
"How could he do that to his child?" Galadriel crossed the room, stood behind her husband and looked into the basket.  
  
The female child blinked at her. The child could only be a few days old yet her eyes were open. They were large and deep green in colour.  
  
"She doesn't have a name." Celeborn wouldn't take his eyes from the child. "And he obviously doesn't want the child. What about Eledhel?"  
  
"Eledhel Níniel." She muttered. To Galadriel the child was strange. No. Not strange she just seemed. different.  
  
"Yes, I sense that the child's troubles are just beginning. Shall I call for a wet nurse?"  
  
"Yes. If you will excuse me, I feel the need to look into my mirror."  
  
***  
  
Prologue finished! Review! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1 - An early morning meeting  
  
Yay!!!! Another chapter!  
  
About 2500 years later  
  
Eledhel jumped down from the patrol flet in the Mallorn tree. She was finally finished her shift. She could go to bed now but she wanted a walk to calm herself, so she took a path around the outskirts of the borders. She had been on night patrol for three weeks non-stop. No sleep and only male elves for company. How boring. She hoped to go see her friends in the city but Galadriel insists that she have lessons on protection spells. Ah well, there was always the next day.  
  
She spinned around and knocked the Elf that was sneaking up behind her to the ground and brought her foot down on the wrist of the hand that held the Elven blade.  
  
"Its too late to be doing thing like this." She muttered to herself as she pushed the elf against the nearest tree and growled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a messenger from Mirkwood. I need to speak to the Lord and Lady."  
  
"Hmm, and I suppose that you had to attack me on the way there?"  
  
The messenger chuckled when Eledhel felt the cold steel on her neck, "I would let go of my officer if I were you."  
  
~Why do these things happen on my watch? ~ She thought. She let go of the messenger and turned around to see six arrows pointed directly at her glinting in the early rays of sunlight. "Keep them away from me if you please. You are in the realm of the Galadhrim not Mirkwood. In Lothlórien visitors are welcome, but only to a certain extent."  
  
"And who are we to take orders from a female elf?" Said the one on the far right.  
  
"And a soldier at that!" said the one beside him.  
  
"Wood Captain." She corrected him.  
  
Eledhel turned and started walk away when one of the Elves carrying a knife grabbed her shoulder and whirled her round. "You will take us to the City now."  
  
Eledhel took a step back, crouched and knocked his feet from under him with her leg. She got up quickly and stood over him and placed her foot on his neck and said, "I only take orders from the Lord and Lady of these woods and no-one else. Especially those who believe they are better than others. Find you own way to the City." She turned to walk away again from the visitors, turned again and grabbed the arrow that was heading towards her from the air, snapped it and threw it on the ground and ran, leaving the company standing staring after her.  
  
She cursed her addled mind as she slowed her pace. She should have heard them. She hoped nothing would happen because of this.  
  
***  
  
Eledhel changed out of her nightdress into a dark green dress that her mother had always said accented her eyes. She undid the long, thick plait that ran down her back and brushed the soft dark brown hair that fell in sheets down to her waist.  
  
She glanced out the window and muttered, "Oh no! I should know not to sleep in like this. I'll be in so much trouble if I'm late." She had came in early morning, undressed, collapsed on her bed and fell straight away into a deep sleep. Now she would pay the price for a good night of sleep.  
  
Eledhel rushed out of her room in the large tree in the middle of Lórien and down the small corridor heading to the stairs that lead onto the main hall. She turned the corner and crashed into the Elf going in the opposite direction.  
  
Eledhel felt herself fall. A strong pair of arms quickly wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back to her feet.  
  
She stared at the floor for a second, then murmured a quick apology and risked a glance at the Elf. She saw a smooth face with high cheekbones and bright blue eyes, the colour of the Anduin, staring right into hers.  
  
Oh no, she thought. It's the elf from the wood the one with the knife. Strange. He looked a lot different, especially with a smile on his face. "Thank you very much." She glanced at his arms around her waist and said, "can you take your arms away please I need to leave."  
  
He smiled. "Certainly." He withdrew his arms, took her hand and kissed it. "Will you at least tell me your name?"  
  
At least he is being courteous, she thought. "Eledhel Níniel and you might be?"  
  
"Legolas son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I thought you might be the Lady Evenstar for I was told that she sometimes dwelt in Lórien."  
  
"Well then Prince it was nice meeting you." She paused and continued in a quiet voice. "You should learn that the Lady Arwen is rarely in Lórien lately because of recent events in the Misty Mountains. When she is here the very trees celebrate and the people are happy. Lately is has been very quiet and dull in contrast." She paused again and suddenly thought what am I doing! Why am I talking to him? "I would talk more but I must go and see Lady Galadriel."  
  
"The Lord and Lady are a bit preoccupied for they are trying to decide who to send to Mirkwood with my company." Legolas smiled. "It is nice to get away once in a while."  
  
"I may as well go for she indicated that she wished to see me earlier." Eledhel paused and said. "Thank you again." Then she finally walked past him towards the hall with a smile on her face. Some people just have that effect on you.  
  
***  
  
Once she was out of sight Eledhel ran into the kitchens and almost ran into an Elf going in the opposite direction again, but stopped just in time. Muttering a hurried apology to him she walked around him and then over to a bench where the fresh rolls were sitting, buttered and ready to be put in baskets to be brought up for lunch up in the halls.  
  
She grabbed one of these, ripped a bit off and stuffed it into her mouth. She wouldn't have her mother fussing over her not eating properly. She was about to put another piece of roll in her mouth when Haldir shouted her name and signalled to her from his place beside the hearth where he was talking to his wife who was now several months pregnant.  
  
She walked slowly over to him to give him time to finish his conversation and her time to finish her roll. A lot of people didn't know Haldir. He was quite closed. She thought herself lucky to be considered one of his close friends. Haldir was an amazing fighter, like most of his male relatives. Most of the women in his family were healers, including his wife, who smiled at her as she walked over to the hearth.  
  
Her smile disappeared as Haldir informed her of the new recruits in her patrol. She hated training new warriors. Haldir must have noticed her expression because he said, "once the new recruits have been trained I have been informed that you will be allowed to train some woman who wish to learn to fight."  
  
"I am!" Eledhel had wanted to train women and girls for a while now, she had women who had approached her wishing to learn. But her father had finally allowed her to teach them! She suddenly realised something and frowned. "Who is going to look after my patrol if I'm teaching?"  
  
"I've already thought of that. Beleg will take over control of your men now that your teaching." He waited for her reaction.  
  
Beleg was an amazing fighter and well trained, but he was just a bit strange. Well the men respected him but they couldn't see his problems. He would do. "Yes that's fine."  
  
"Good." He paused. "You are also requested in the council room with The Lord and Lady straight away."  
  
"Okay thanks." She rushed out of the Kitchens and towards the council room without another incident.  
  
***  
  
"I was pondering upon which Elves would be accompanying us back to Mirkwood. I got off the chair on which I was sitting on and then sat back down and, for the third time that day cursed the female Elf that we met in the woods this morning. I knew I needed to walk about or my muscles would seize up. I wouldn't want to be riding back to Mirkwood. I quickly rose and started walking around the room trying to ignore the pain in my legs.  
  
"Soon I was able to walk properly but still with a little pain. I walked out of my room and walked along the corridor. When I was about to turn the corner a figure heading in the opposite direction crashed into me. There was a flurry of brown hair and I caught the female Elf as she fell.  
  
"The first thing that came into my mind was that the Elf was in a hurry and was in quite a bit of distress about being stopped because her stomach muscles tensed as I brought her to her feet. Very strong stomach muscles as well, I wonder why that is. She had deep green eyes, which is very strange.  
  
"She wanted to be let go so I obliged and asked her for her name. She told me she was called Eledhel Níniel and requested the same of me and after a few words she left to speak with the Lady." Legolas was retelling the encounter with the Elf Maiden this morning to the rest of the soldiers from Mirkwood at the welcoming feast that night. Once he finished they started making comments.  
  
"Whoever she is she sounds very.nice."  
  
"Your lucky to find a woman around here. They seem to keep them under lock and key."  
  
"She had brown hair? You usually find that in Rivendell not here."  
  
"She was going to see the Lady? Hardly anyone sees her apart from at feasts like this."  
  
"I think I saw someone who looked like that, I was walking from the Kitchens this morning and a brown haired woman ran into me, apologized and soon after went to talk to a soldier, a wood captain, I think."  
  
"That sounds like her." Legolas admitted.  
  
"No, that's not all. I. . . overheard their conversation. She is a wood captain and she is being allowed to train females." This brought a gasp from all the Mirkwood soldiers present. "I also believe that she was the one we ran into this morning."  
  
"Is that her?"  
  
Their attention was diverted by a crowed of woman entering into the hall. In the middle of them was the only one with brown hair, who seemed to be having a heated discussion with another woman who looked heavily pregnant.  
  
The group slowly separated as the women began to sit down beside friends and family at the many tables in the hall. Eledhel was the only person headed for the top table so Legolas had a clear view of her as she walked. She was wearing a bright gold dress and her hair was braided in places with gold thread.  
  
She sat down on the side of Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel immediately turned and started talking to her.  
  
"I notice you have not taken your eyes off the Lady Eledhel." Said a voice across from Legolas.  
  
Legolas moved his head to look at the owned of the voice and saw a young Elf. "And what of it?"  
  
"I warn you there is more to her than you can see." He said with a smile. "A lot more. I'm Beleg, another wood captain."  
  
"Why is she sitting with the Lord and Lady?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I thought you would have known. She was adopted as their daughter." He said the smile still on his face.  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"Yes, but I warn you. She has never let anyone close since. . ." He stopped.  
  
"Since what?" He questioned.  
  
The Elf glanced around. "I really shouldn't be telling this to you but.she was supposed to be getting married to a soldier. She loved him with all her heart but he cheated on her. It almost tore her apart. The Elf left to Rivendell to escape the Lord Celeborn." He paused for a moment and took a sip of wine, a smile on his face.  
  
"Eledhel may not be the Lord and Lady's flesh and blood but they love her Just as much as their own daughter. According to some of the servants the Lord Celeborn was quite unhappy when his daughter left. But his manner completely changed when Eledhel was abandoned at the edge of Lórien. He treats her with the same manner as his own daughter."  
  
***  
  
Oh, yeah, disclaimer see prologue.  
  
I haven't updated my other fic, I know. But this one has been sitting on my hard disc for months now. So I thought I should put it up for the hell of it.  
  
Yes it is a Legomance. So sue me. I couldn't help it. 


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Ariach, aga_xris, morwen and Iluvenis thank you all for the reviews!  
  
Ariach, your review was slightly off subject and I was wondering if you could be at war with an inanimate object?  
  
Chapter 2 - Differences between  
  
After the feast Celeborn stood up and signalled for silence.  
  
"Our brothers from the north have made a long journey to request our help." He said in a grave voice, suddenly all the noise in the hall died instantly. "There has been differences between our kingdoms, but now is a good time to forget them."  
  
"The attacks on Mirkwood have risen dramatically in the last few years. The wood elves from the north have been finding it increasingly difficult to fight off the many creatures that have been prowling around the borders of the woodland realm since the last alliance. Only in the last several hundred years have the attacks started and are becoming worse each time.  
  
"We intend on sending forty of our soldiers and a wood captain with the patrol from Mirkwood. Those who are chosen will be announced in two days and will leave within the week."  
  
There were murmurs of slight surprise and strange looks towards the Mirkwood Elves as Celeborn announced these facts. He signalled to the people that the feast had ended and everyone in the hall started to rise and leave through the exits. Wondering where to go the Elves from Mirkwood stood up and began to leave the hall.  
  
"And will the patrol from Mirkwood please make their way to the side conference room." Celeborn said, noticing them standing up and gesturing to a door at the side of the hall.  
  
They moved towards the small side room and saw the Lady Galadriel sitting in a chair and Eledhel standing behind her. Legolas bowed and the Lady inclined her head at him slightly. He noticed Eledhel was staring at the floor and acted as if she had never met him in her life. Oh well, he thought, she might just be being polite in the Lord and Lady's company.  
  
Celeborn signalled for them to be seated. "People now know what we intend to do. There will be some objections if someone with a rank in Lothlórien doesn't go with you."  
  
Galadriel surprised them by suddenly beginning to speak. "I believe you have already met the Woodcaptain we wish to send with our men. Some of you have met twice," Legolas caught Eledhel flinch at these words. "Though without knowing it. I hope there are no objections to her leading the Lórien soldiers. As she is one of our best wood captains."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at then flicked them towards Eledhel. "She, as in the one we informed you we met this morning in the wood?"  
  
They were all surprised when Eledhel spoke in a quiet voice. "Yes, you did meet me this very morning. And I hope to be the one who leads the soldiers though it is only with you agreeing that I may go."  
  
How did she know what he was thinking? Then Celeborn's words ran through his head. "Remember, Prince. We would not choose her to go if we did not believe that she was capable of leading a group of men."  
  
The Mirkwood elves looked to their Prince. It was his decision to make. No matter what they said, it wouldn't affect his thoughts on the matter. He was usually right when it came to things like this. He was also the one that had suffered the most at he hands of this female.  
  
"Show me your hands." Legolas said briskly, knowing what he had just said was a surprise to his men.  
  
Eledhel eyed him suspiciously and then without hesitation extended her hands palm up towards him.  
  
He examined her hands unerringly. Searching for telltale marks of a fighter. There were calluses on three of her fingers from holding a bowstring back and a healed scar at the base of her palm where a bowstring had caught her hand. "Turn you hands over." Her nails were filed short and the delicate bones gave the impression that this was a noble woman, not a warrior. Appearances can always be deceptive.  
  
He dropped her hands, looked up towards her face and met her eyes, which were staring straight at his face and regarding him with scepticism. This was one to be watched. "Will you permit me to test your skills?"  
  
Her lips thinned slightly, she gave a curt nod and then said. "Tomorrow, then, at the archery range. Straight after the midday meal." She looked to her Lord and said, "Father, may I leave?"  
  
"Are you on patrol now?" Galadriel asked politely, sensing the anxiety coming off her in waves.  
  
"No, I need to be ready for tomorrow morning."  
  
One of the Mirkwood Elves smiled and said, "What, you need to practice? If you do you'll be easily beaten!"  
  
She walked towards him and looked up at his face and said quietly, "I need no practice. As you. . . overheard this morning, new recruits are being placed. First thing that happens is that they are tested and then placed into their new patrols, under the guidance of a Woodcaptain. Those who are not prepared go back into training. The Woodcaptain has to be present to see what training is needed for the new soldiers who are placed under their. . . care. I need to organise a few things beforehand as there will be no time tomorrow."  
  
With a nod to her Father and Mother, she left the room. Legolas stood from his chair and rewarded the warrior who had spoken out with a look of utter contempt. "That's a good way to start things off. Thank you very much Carangaer. It is better to make friends than enemies when you are in a new place. I just hope that you haven't prejudiced her against us." He turned to Galadriel and Celeborn. "Milord, Milady, I apologise for my soldiers witless comment."  
  
To his surprise Galadriel laughed and Celeborn permitted himself a rueful smile. Galadriel then said, "Do not fret over this matter. She has been feeling a bit stressed lately, your soldier- Carangaer was it? - Has allowed her to express herself a bit and she will be more not relaxed as such, but less tense now. But no less determined, she maybe even more determined to prove herself."  
  
Celeborn intercepted the thread of the conversation at that moment, not missing a beat. "I admit that I should warn you about tomorrow. When she is in this state of mind she is more agile and quick-witted than you think."  
  
"I thank you for that warning but I am only testing her, not fighting her." He reminded them emphatically.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "We warned you. If you want to know what happened, go ask Haldir. He'll gladly tell you."  
  
Celeborn gave his wife an unreadable look. "Go. There are no restrictions on you wandering the city, but I warn you against entering the Kitchens again."  
  
***  
  
Eledhel walked the short distance from the hall and the weapon store and selected the new training bows that were to be handed out to the recruits. She wrapped them in canvas and brought the to her room and stored them with her weapons.  
  
Her hand lingered over the bow that had been given to her by her father on the day of her confirmation as captain. A tender smile crossed her face as she traced her name, rank and the royal crest of her parents that had been engraved on the bow. She suddenly realised something. She had never actually used it; she had always used the standard bow that was given to all the soldiers. She hadn't wanted to use it she realised, because she was so attached to it and didn't want to break it.  
  
She picked it up and tested the flexibility of the Elf-hair that was the string. It was taut and strong, she knew that it wouldn't break under the strain she always put on her weapons. Her eyes fell on the quiver, which was patterned like the bow, but this time with leaves. Each arrow was also etched on the head with a single leaf.  
  
Before she realised what she was doing she had changed from the dress and into her tunic, leggings and cloak. She folded the dress carefully in half and placed it onto a chest for it to be picked up by the maid and cleaned. She would go to the archery clearing and try out this bow. She had been wanting to for ages but she just didn't because she wanted to save it for a special occasion. Well. this trip was as good a time as any. Her bow could be enough to show her rank and her name. It might just ensure that she was recognised as an important person. Maybe. you could never really know what to expect with men.  
  
She strapped her quiver to her back, grabbed her bow and pulled her cloak over her head. She hadn't planned this for sure but it seemed like a good idea.  
  
***  
  
Review Please!!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks again to my reviewers and a pearl of my skewed wisdom too which I quote from the back of my dad's Pogues CD! (Hey! It's a cool quote and it's about performing!)  
  
"I'm not singing for the future,  
  
I'm not dreaming of the past,  
  
I never talk about the first time,  
  
I never think about the last."  
  
I'm going to try to get these chapters up fast but I need my friend to proof read them and stuff first. So give me time!  
  
Chapter three- The First Test  
  
Eledhel walked swiftly from the great tree to her Archery range in the city. Woodcaptain and their patrols had their own training places, so there were a dozen dotted about the city. While she was walking she tried to avoid as many people as possible. She didn't like to be watched when she was training. Usually during the day she would be followed by children, most of them used to be boys. To her surprise and delight, several girls soon turned out to watch her train. They were taunted by the boys who were watching who yelled at them to 'go back to your sewing'.  
  
As soon as she heard this she had stopped the recruits who she was training. One of the recruits had given her a look, as if almost daring her to go and stop the children's taunts towards the girls who were obviously in some state of shock and anxiety. They were so horrified at the boys behaviour they were on the brink of leaving the clearing to escape them. Eledhel gave the adolescent recruit a stern glare and walked over to the edge of the clearing turning her face into a blank mask.  
  
The boys didn't even hear her coming, they wouldn't have anyway, but they were wrapped up in their silly little lives and the fact that they thought they could annoy these little girls to the brink of tears without anyone stopping them. Well. they weren't expecting Eledhel to be so. . . angry almost. No, not angry, irritated. Eledhel planted herself squarely between the boys and their target, leaning absent-mindedly on her sword.  
  
She fixed each of them with a piercing glare and drawled almost mockingly, "Well gentlemen, what seems to be the problem here?"  
  
The oldest looked up at Eledhel. He was really young because Eledhel was only five-four, which was small for a full grown Elf and this child was either really small for an adolescent or really full of him self and sure he could win a glaring battle with her. Either way, he would loose. No Elf wasn't scared when she had a particular look on her face, all except her parents, whom she wouldn't dare glare at. The child gave an almighty sniff and said, "they're girls! They're not allowed to be here!"  
  
Eledhel brought her head down and looked him straight in the eye. "If they aren't allowed here, neither are you." She pointed out coolly.  
  
The boy stuttered and looked about him for support. The other boys had long left. "Umm. err. I want to be a guard! I was told to come here for training!" he managed to splutter out.  
  
"Children are not accepter as guards. If you wish to stay and watch, I advise you to leave the girls alone as they are doing nothing wrong." She could almost sense the smiles that she knew were on the girls' faces. "You can come back, tomorrow, but bring your manners next time." The boy then frowned at her and turned and ran after his friends.  
  
She turned to the girls and simple smiled at them. She noticed that the youngest, probably only four years old, was crying. Eledhel kneeled down to her level and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The little girl stared at her with wide blue eyes and then hiccupped a small sob. Eledhel smiled at them all and said, "feel free to stay." All the girls grinned at her and the youngest, now sucking her thumb, pulled at her cloak and gestured to her to lean down. Eledhel obliged and the little girl gave her a small flower. Eledhel still had the flower; it was in a box in her room.  
  
She arrived at the clearing unnoticed and suddenly realised that she hadn't brought her sword or any of her other weapons. Oh, well, it didn't matter. She set up the painted boards that were used for practice on the other side of the clearing, set her bow with an arrow and loosed it. She barely moved her feet from their position on the ground as she loosed two more arrows. As usual with most elves trained in the bow, the arrow hit the target dead centre. Well. There was nothing strange there. The bow was strong, sturdy and would stand up to some amount of abuse. She stroked the bow lovingly, tracing the patterned wood. It was perfect to bring with her. A thought occurred to her. What if she didn't come back? Feeling conflicted; she turned and walked towards one of the trees.  
  
She lay down on the grass near a tree and closed her eyes, breathed deeply and tried to find her inner sense of calm. Her mother had taught her this as a child. When she had recently asked her why she only smiled and said that as a child she was always very emotional and it was a bad idea to be like that, because when you were, you could be easily read and exploited by greedy people. Especially as a child as you were learning to grow into an adult, you should always learn to control your emotions and not let yourself be influenced by bad things around you. Eledhel mulled over these words as she calmed herself down, she hadn't understood it at first, but now she knew that her mother was trying to teach her to grow into an independent person. She had always stood on her own two feet, until he came.  
  
His name was Maeglóm, sharp echo. Irony is ever present, no matter how much you want to ignore it. Whenever her thoughts turned to him, they turn cold. When she was reminded of him all she felt for him was hatred. No, she wouldn't make that mistake again. He was the whole reason she wanted to learn to fight, so she could beat him at his own game. A game that she intended to win against Legolas tomorrow.  
  
Legolas. Her inner senses, her instinct, her power, whatever you wanted to call it, were telling her to keep close to him as he was a strong and kind person. She hadn't seen any of that side of him yet, and she didn't intend too either. Her first impression of him was an arrogant and angry Elf, the complete opposite of what her instinct was showing her. Yet . . .  
  
There was one way she could tell if he was what she believed him to be or what her inner senses were telling her. No. She couldn't do that. There was no telling if he was strong enough and if she did, she would be risking all her knowledge and memories in exchange for his entire memory if it went wrong. The other party must also consent to participate in the ritual; the results would attune the two people like they had known each other from birth. She remembered another bit of information; the caster could also be killed if it went wrong. She caught herself with that thought. What was she doing? She didn't even want to know him and she was thinking about sacrificing herself to get to know him! Her magic was trying to bend her to its will. She resisted it once she realised what was happening and it stopped pushing her. Maybe she should suspend her judgement on the Prince for a little while.  
  
Eledhel's ears picked up a small sound, like the wind rustling almost silently through the trees. She had heard that sound before on many hunting trips. An Elf was approaching her. She swiftly stood, loaded her bow and stepped to the other side of the tree where she sensed the person standing, looking into the clearing.  
  
***  
  
Legolas had walked through the city for some time. At first one of his men had accompanied him and had made conversation. They had talked much about the hospitality of the city, how they were warned against coming to find help here and whether the help that was given would assist his father's kingdom or not. The Lord and Lady had been quite welcoming and they were surprised that all the bad things that they had been told about the people of Lórien were untrue and very far-fetched. They had come to the conclusion that women soldiers might be okay here, where there was no real threat from attack, but they had decided that it wouldn't happen in Mirkwood, as there was too much danger.  
  
The Lady Níniel would be judged on her performance tomorrow, if she were a suitable fighter she would be allowed to lead the soldiers. Legolas didn't believe that his father would like a woman as a fighter and a leader. If she was good and was able to pass the tests that all the soldiers had to face when they entered the kingdom his father might withdraw his opinions, but not with good grace.  
  
He continued towards the outskirts of the City, stopping occasionally to check his surroundings to make sure he wasn't too close to the borders. He didn't want to be attacked again. He found a worn path and set down it, trying to see through the thick foliage towards the moon glistening like mithril above. There was a break in the branches and in the moonlight with his tracker eyes he saw very light footfalls, barely making any impression on the soft dusty ground compared to the impressions his feet made. He thought they had been made some time ago, as they looked so corroded. It was probably safe to follow this path if others had used it before him.  
  
He soon found his way to what he realised was a training clearing, very much like the ones in Mirkwood. But this wasn't the first thing he noticed. Lady Níniel was there. She had her bow out and was readying an arrow. Well, he thought, if I watch her from here I won't have to test her on her bow skills tomorrow. She loosed the arrow; with an agility that surprised him less than a second later there was another arrow sailing through the air towards the second target. On the third time he didn't watch the arrow fly toward the target but kept her eyes on her. He concentrated his vision on her hands as she grabbed the third arrow from her quiver, set it on the bowstring and loosed it. Well, he thought, she was almost as fast as him.  
  
He watched her as she examined her bow, the balance of it and the silver patterns engraved on it. She stretched the Elf-hair string of the bow and then let her hands drop, the bow in her right. She turned around and Legolas saw the pained expression on her face, he almost ran when she started walking towards the place he was standing.  
  
He stood behind a tree, where he still had a clear view of the clearing and was completely aware of her standing on the other side of it. He heard her flop carelessly onto the ground and let out an almighty sigh. He listened hard for the next five minutes and only heard her soft breathing, barely audible even with the unnatural silence of the forest. He soon lost himself in his own thoughts, which mostly concerned trying to work out how many elves in the forest would be able to fight against the orcs, including the forces of Lórien and Rivendell who they had requested aid from.  
  
He was so deep in thought he didn't hear her, he wouldn't have been able to anyway as she was making less noise than the wind. He didn't notice her until she stood in front of him, her arrow pointed at his heart and a questioning look in her eyes, which seemed an even deeper green in the dim light of the clearing.  
  
He stood there for a second, just looking at her and her eyes. Her face was expressionless and he felt that her eyes were just drawing him in. He shook off this feeling and said, "stealth, silence and Archery skills. Very good, you've passed the first test. I will see you here tomorrow afternoon then."  
  
Before either of them could say any more Legolas had turned and started walking back up the path. If he had turned he would've seen the arrow drop to the ground and then her falling to her knees, staring at his retreating back.  
  
***  
  
What do you think of this chapter? R+R please and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Four

Hello again and welcome to my demented and silly little story. I haven't updated in a while but I was in Ireland for a week and then right after my granddad caught pneumonia and my family has been going mad. During it all I didn't really think about this story. So sorry!  
  
Reviews have been few and far between (meaning I haven't had any for the last chapter, get your asses in gear people and review), so I'm going to skip this part.  
  
I don't own Lord of the rings and don't flame me for this story, my toasters broken and I'll just use them to make toast. The little paragraph at the start is the first verse of Evanescence's song Bring me to life so I don't own that either.  
  
Chapter 4- The Beginning of it all  
  
"How can you see into my eyes?  
  
Like open doors,  
  
leading you down into my core,  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul,  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home . . ."  
  
Eledhel had collapsed to her knees and had stayed there for several minutes. How could she have not heard him arrive in the clearing and how long had he been standing there? He might have come into the clearing when she was meditating; either that or her senses had suddenly left her to fend for herself. She mentally shook herself, stood up and gripped the trunk of the tree beside her. She looked up into its branches and without thinking she jumped and grabbed the lowest branch.  
  
She swung herself up into the higher branches and settled herself in between a branch and the trunk of the tree. She cast out her senses and followed Legolas' progress towards the main part of the city and the guest quarters. She didn't usually mind people watching her train, but him standing there . . . it just made her feel more aware of herself and almost worried about what he thought of her skills. That was a first; she had never cared what others thought of her as a fighter.  
  
When she became a guard, no one actually guessed that she had started training until the summer games several years later. The games were what decided the rank of each soldier. She came sixth in the last twelve and with tradition, the warriors were only unmasked when they either were defeated or got to the end of the games, and the last twelve.  
  
She remembered that day like it was yesterday . . . the last twelve were told to stand in a line, depending on how long their final fight had lasted. Eledhel was sixth in the row. While she had been commanded by her mother to completely dull her magic to the point where it was dormant inside her she couldn't resist casting her senses out to try and find out who else had qualified. Haldir was the first in line, which was to be expected. The others weren't very surprising until she sensed the last person in the line. Maeglóm. He had actually got in. She had seen the last fight and was astonished to find that the winner was he. She had been seeing him for just over the last two years but she had never sensed the power that she saw in that last fight.  
  
Looking back she realised that she was blinded by her love for him. The fact that he had became a Wood captain when he was incapable of striking his teacher and trainer when she had hit hers down repeatedly should have told her that he was incapable of getting to the third round, let alone the sixth.  
  
He had already began seeing that girl . . . the girl was one of the Lady's lower scholars and had a small amount magick to her name. With her magick and the schooling that she had received in her two months under the Lady's instruction, she stole a book and made a potion for strength, which he drank straight away without asking any questions. The spell binding the potion didn't have a time limit so his strength would last until either the spellcrafter or the person who it is directed at dies or when the spell is removed by force by a true mage. If she had known about the potion before he left she could have removed it.  
  
Two people removed the masks on the warrior's faces, one starting at each end. It was Maeglóm and Haldir who were unmasked first and were rewarded with shouts and cheers of congratulations. Eledhel and the man standing beside her were the two last to be revealed. Once her hood was down and her mask was off she blinked in the light because with the absence of her hood she was no longer shaded from the sun. It was then she noticed the silence and the fact that every pair of eyes in the area was fixed on her.  
  
She looked at the ground and then suddenly sensed Haldir in front of her. She raised her head hesitantly, not wanting to see his face. When she did she saw him smiling. He swept her into an embrace and laughed. She was completely surprised at what he said next. "I knew you could do it kid. I knew it."  
  
Suddenly, it was almost as if Haldir had released something because everyone began cheering, clapping and stamping their feet at once. It was all happening too fast for Eledhel, one moment she was standing in the clearing and the next all the new Wood captains were whisked off to a celebratory feast. After the celebrations, the acknowledgement of the new Wood captains and the new patrols set out Eledhel finally was allowed to leave the great hall.  
  
She decided to walk through the gardens that extended to the edge of the city and before she knew it Maeglóm was walking beside her. She turned to look at him and he smiled his mischievous little smile that always seemed to melt her heart, he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her down one of the lesser-used paths that they passed. She didn't know where he was taking her until they arrived at one of the sandbanks of the river Nimrodel. Maeglóm quickly pulled her down with him to the warm sand. He just held her against his chest and then after a couple of minutes tilted her chin up and just kissed her. He stopped soon after and stared at her directly in the eyes. He then told her the real reason he had took her here. He asked her to marry him.  
  
That was what happened on the day she became a Captain. Why was she thinking about that anyway? It was the past, it can't be changed but she would never forget it.  
  
Jumping down and landing in a crouch on the crunchy, leaf strewn floor of the Archery copse she quickly gathered herself together and prepared herself for the discussion with Beleg. Some of the new recruits had their own idea of what a Wood captain should be, and a woman wasn't one of them. She usually had to put on some sort of show to either impress them or bring them down a few notches. It was no surprise to her to find that the ones that really made a fuss had their views imposed on them by their fathers who were usually of a lower rank that her.  
  
She stood and glanced about her. The twilight had deepened since she had seen Legolas and the clearing was very dark now that she was on the ground again. She must have been in that tree for a long time. She would have to go find Beleg to talk with him; he was probably talking to one of the young woman in the kitchens. Then after . . . bed, finally.  
  
***  
  
True to her thoughts Beleg was in the kitchens but was talking to Haldir who looked very haggard and worried. He gave her a quick nod and then departed without a word. Now what was wrong with him? She wondered. Well, it was none of her business until his child arrived because his wife, Nessa had requested that she was present as midwife as she was one of the best healers in the wood.  
  
She pulled herself out of her thoughts long enough to discuss the utterly mundane happenings of the patrols and the recruits. Beleg had been hoping that his little brother would be recruited into the same patrol as him, with any luck, he wouldn't. Eledhel had heard that he was a really cheeky lad and wasn't looking forward to meeting him, if she did.  
  
After assuring him that yes, she did have the bows and that all he had to get were the arrows and staves from the woodcrafter the next morning she excused herself as he finally began to look at the girl that Eledhel had noticed about five minutes ago who was making eyes at him from the table near them. She got up and the girl immediately took her place. Well . . . at least everyone else was enjoying the romantic side of their life. She wouldn't have to worry about Beleg; he could look after himself. Even though he felt a little insecure about his parents.  
  
She made her way up to the balcony half way up the great tree and stood there in the soft light that the various small lamp emitted. She leaned on the rail and glanced over the city and the lights in the various dwellings while going over the various thoughts in her mind. She stood there for a good few minutes, just mulling over the thoughts at the front of her mind, not even bothering to go further back, because she knew that when she did she would probably start to cry despite her calm appearance.  
  
Legolas had noticed this. She was just standing there staring into nothing and with an unexpected surge of empathy he received a sense of the utter loss and pain that she was feeling. Eledhel received the same from him, though his was less intense and mostly concerned with his mother's weakened state. I was then that she sensed him and her back arched as she leaned forward on the rail, her shoulders hunched as she leaned hard, not looking at him.  
  
He just stood there and stared at her. He then decided to say something. "I . . . I never knew you would be . . . in so much pain."  
  
Eledhel had fixed her eyes on the distant forest floor. When she spoke her voice was a distant whisper. "You weren't supposed to. No one was. Not even my parents, even though my mother does have some idea of what I'm feeling she doesn't know completely what is in my heart."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no right to know about you." He murmured hesitantly. "I know nothing about you."  
  
She brought he eyes up to his. "Wrong. You now know more about me that anyone else. Now, what I want to know is how that happened. It is your mother that has the minor empathy powers?"  
  
He touched her shoulder and turned her towards him. "My mother? She was a healer. I don't know . . ." there was a slight quiver in his voice as he spoke the next sentence. "What do you know about my mother?"  
  
"Do you think that you received all of my emotions and I received nothing from you?" she paused. "You sensed my pain and my loss and I sensed your worry about her. She is a strong person and seems to have a power of some sort. So I guessed empathic. It would make sense with her being a healer. You would need to understand." She caught the look in his eyes. "I know, trust me."  
  
"Yes. Thank you. Nobody seems to understand. I'm enjoying my stay here because I'm away from the Palace. My father is becoming even more stressed over my mother's illness. Which means more is being expected of me. Its nice to be away for a while." He looked over at and frowned as she had a surprised expression on her face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Its just the fact that I have always wanted to leave this place. All I do is learn, teach, work, train and fight. I would love to leave here." She glanced at his hand, still on her shoulder and then brushed it away. "I would love to come and visit Mirkwood, to see at least one of the other two great Elven cities. I have never seen Rivendell and would never wish to. Though I'm told it is a beautiful place. That is why I volunteered to take the warriors."  
  
"Should I walk you to your room? You should get some sleep." He then hastily added, "not that you look like you need sleep. Tomorrow is an eventful day for both of us."  
  
"No, thank you for offering all the same Prince. I have something to do first."  
  
"Call me Legolas. All I want I that you are at full strength tomorrow. I do not want to inflict some irreversible damage." He turned and began to depart from the large balcony.  
  
She gave a small mirthless laugh. "No one has been able to do any physical damage to me for the last five hundred years. Don't worry Prince, I won't be."  
  
"My name is Legolas. And we'll see what happens tomorrow. You should know that you couldn't completely predict what will happen in the future."  
  
"True, very true. But we will see." She turned to him and called, as he was about to leave up the flight of stairs. "Please do not tell anyone."  
  
He gave a curt nod and then finally departed. He would keep what she felt to himself.  
  
She waited until she was sure he was away and then headed down the steps to ground level. As she looked into the murky shadows she called up a light spell and soon held a white ball in her hands. She needed to use her mother's mirror more than ever now and it was better to use this clearing, as it was a place of power. If she really needed to she could use anywhere she wished but if she did it sapped at her powers. She could use any of the four elements, but water was the best.  
  
***  
  
So . . . what do you think of the latest chapter? Review and tell me!  
  
Remember: I don't like flames, but I like toast! 


	6. Chapter Five

Hey! I got four reviews! Thank you Hello kitty, Karina and orlyworship!  
  
Karina- I wanted to keep the prologue as a teaser, so just kept it short. I'm not going to say what Eledhel is going to do to Legolas just yet; next chapter is going to be good though! I wanted to give Haldir another Point of View. Its unfair what people do to him! And, in answer to your second review, it was Legolas both times.  
  
orlyworship- see! I updated! I just had a lot of stuff to do (biting my nail in apprehension of my exam results) and a bit of writer's block. I don't know how to fix my grammar problems because my computer can't find them!  
  
Hello Kitty- Thanks for your review! One good turn deserves another! I would never go on ff.net at school because I never get the time to!  
  
Not much happens in this chapter, but I need to get it all out of the way. Should be a better one coming soon!  
  
Got a new toaster, but I still don't like flames, just reviews and constructive criticism.  
  
Chapter 5 - An Invite and a surprise  
  
It was midnight before Eledhel got to bed, but she fell asleep the moment her head fell to the pillow and slept deeply until sunrise. She always slept peacefully, with her eyes closed when she was in her bedroom, but when she was out on patrol she always slept with her eyes open, she was told it was because her distant mortal ancestry from the elves of Rivendell but she didn't like being different from everyone else.  
  
When the city awoke at sunrise, she did too. She dressed quickly, under things first, that included a tight corset-like undershirt, which suppressed her chest so that it was barely noticeable under armour but made her look even thinner than she already was, the Captain's tunic, close woven leggings (which were both embroidered heavily), a belt with designs in the leather and a golden leaf clasp and her standard soldier's cloak. All the Captains were supposed to make an obvious effort to impress the recruits who were fresh from training and believed rank was everything and you needed to show it. She was surprised to find that she was ready early enough to eat breakfast formally with her parents, a rare occurrence on her part as she was usually sleeping after night patrol or up as usual before sunrise for training with her patrol.  
  
Eledhel brushed her hair back into a long plait, which trailed down her back. Every century was the same. The new recruits were invited to the great hall for instruction promptly after breakfast and their parents usually came with them despite the requests of Haldir. The recruits were just as bad they came into the hall and all stuck together in a massive, chattering crowd.  
  
All the Wood Captains and their Seconds had to be present to observe the recruits, who were all sat down at one of the long tables. They patrolled in pairs, up and down the table to allow those seated to get a good look at the Captains and their Seconds and to ask questions. This was when Eledhel usually got most of the funny looks and heard all the whispered comments. Of course she ignored all the whispers that followed her walk, but there was always one who asked her if she was looking for someone or something along those lines. They always regretted it.  
  
Haldir would then ask for attention and welcome them. He would then try and impress on them the seriousness and importance of today, how they would be sorted into their new patrols and even if them came top in the class in training it would mean nothing to the Captains or the rest of their patrol who were much more advanced fighters than any of them. This speech usually lasted for about thirty minutes, during which all the Captains and the accompanying Seconds continued to patrol; they had heard all it numerous times before.  
  
Haldir would then read out several names and tell the boys whom they would be going to for instruction and would be their Captains until the next tournament. They would be taken from the hall to the Patrol clearings, where the others would be waiting to see who they had been given this time and to find out whether they were any good. It usually always went very smoothly. But things always happened and you were never sure what to expect on those strange, eventful days.  
  
Eledhel gave the unfamiliar figure in the mirror a withering look and received one back from the stranger. She picked up her weapons, the training bows and then walked out. She made her way down the corridor, tying her sword and knives to the hooks on her belt and fixing her bow and quiver to her back. Her father was always amused to see her walking into the dining hall dressed as a Captain.  
  
Before breakfast she had a few things to do. She brought the bows down to the training clearing and met her patrol there. She dumped the three bows in a pile by a tree and then turned to address the men. "Right . . . you all know the drill. Eat quickly and then make your way outside to observe the lads. We don't want any slip-ups, so make yourselves as inconspicuous as possible. You are all aware of how fussy the parents get about their children being watched."  
  
"You still have no idea about who we're getting?" came a voice from the back.  
  
"You know she doesn't. Nobody finds out until they're told." Said Beleg who had just sidled into the clearing with a bundle of arrows and three staves.  
  
"So you remembered to get them this time."  
  
He gave her a grin and said, "Yes I did. And the Prince is requesting that he is allowed to watch you with the lads as part of the testing . . . " his voice trailed off and his grin faded as she glared at him.  
  
There were now excited and interested mutters among the men, but she was still glaring. "You know you weren't supposed to mention that until tomorrow."  
  
"Mention what?" said a silver haired soldier nearer Eledhel, Himgwath, her third in command.  
  
Eledhel couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice. "I am getting tested to judge whether I am able to lead the men to Mirkwood. If I am acceptable you all, along with a dozen from Haldir's patrol, will be travelling to Mirkwood. Your not supposed to be told this yet, because it all depends on me." She gave Beleg another glare. "Keep your mouth shut next time."  
  
He held up his hands, gave her another grin and said, "No idea why they're testing you anyway. It's the Prince, who is doing it, isn't it? You certainly came out better in your last encounter. Don't worry, we wont be."  
  
"Thanks, I think." A sudden thought occurred to her and she looked around at the watching faces. "How did you . . .?"  
  
Himgwath waved away her question and then said, "I had a conversation with one of the Mirkwood elves. But it was before they knew it was you who attacked them."  
  
Wait, thought Eledhel. Attacked? "I didn't attack them, they attacked me!"  
  
Beleg let out a bark of laughter. "We know, we know. One last thing though, can we" he gestured to all the men in the clearing. "Watch you being tested this afternoon? I for one want to see their faces."  
  
Eledhel caught the meaning of his words as the breakfast bell sounded in the city, signalling all soldiers and noble persons to come to breakfast. Eledhel sighed. "Well . . . I don't know, ask the prince I guess." She cleared her throat. "You all know what to do . . . so lets go."  
  
***  
  
Legolas woke up the next morning feeling slightly confused at first, wondering where he was, and then after realising he was in Lórien, he felt guilty. Guilty that he was here and not at home where he could help guard his city. Guilty that something might happen to his parents without him knowing. No, nothing could happen to his mother without him knowing about it.  
  
He got up, got dressed and walked to the balcony of his room. As he looked down on the city he realised that today the new recruits, fresh out of training, would be set out into their patrols in the morning and in the afternoon he would be testing Eledhel. For some strange reason he felt a surge of sympathy for her with and undercurrent of wariness when he thought this. He might be allowed to watch her handling of the new recruits as part of him testing her. He always found that to understand a person you needed to know how they treat their inferiors, not just their equals. It almost seemed to him that she treated every person as an equal. That would be a very bad angle to treat young boys from. He always gave them his attention if they wished to know something but apart from that he never treated them as equals.  
  
He walked out of his room and wondered if that Beleg person had remembered to ask her. He had met him soon after he had seen Eledhel the night before and he had admitted that no, he wasn't a wood captain, but Eledhel's second in command. But he had told him quickly that the reason he was seated so far up in the table because he was going to become a wood captain in a couple of months. He had assured Legolas that he would ask her if he was allowed to watch her with the recruits.  
  
Legolas had taken his place in the large hall just before most of the patrols came in all at once. He hadn't realised that all the elves in each of the twelve patrols were allowed to dine in the hall; he thought it was only the Captains and their senior soldiers. He looked around as they all took their places in the hall, there were defiantly more here than there were last night. Beleg and a silver haired elf sidled up and took the seats opposite to him.  
  
They made no sign of noticing him until near the end of the meal when Beleg said, "Prince Legolas?" when Legolas looked up at him he continued, "this is Himgwath, Eledhel's second. We were . . . "  
  
But Himgwath cut him off. "I can speak for myself, Beleg, I was the one who raised objections." He turned to Legolas. "I would like to know why you feel the need to test Eledhel. She is a most capable warrior and there is no better person to lead the elves. Haldir, for all his fighting skills and popularity, does not have the same amount of integrity or respect from the men as Eledhel has. She is also cunning beyond your comprehension and is able to determine a plan of action from the most incomprehensionable circumstances. Personally I have no idea why you do not wish her to go and I request from you that you tell me why."  
  
Legolas let his eyes slide down to his hands and his fingers tapping the table. Should he tell them or not? He raised his head to meet their steady, unwavering glances. He gave a small sigh. "I do not doubt her abilities or her damnable way of predicting what a person will choose to do."  
  
"Then why do you still want to test her?" Beleg asked.  
  
Legolas kept eye contact firmly. "I wish to test her because my father, the King, is not as open minded as myself, or any others in Lórien. In my fathers kingdom, women, be they young, old, married or not, have no rank. If she does not have enough spirit, he will break her. If she cannot last it is very likely that she will be forced to come back here. Only women of noble birth are exempt from his rules. And because of that they think very highly of themselves, I need to know she can cope with that. It is most likely that my father will set some kind of task for her once she arrives and he finds out she is female and I need to know that she can pass through these before I will allow her to go."  
  
Beleg was looking at him in barely concealed amazement and interest. Himgwath frowned slightly and then gave a curt nod. "Are you sure this will happen?" he asked.  
  
"Almost certain. The differences between our cultures are very large, that was why I was worried that the Lord and Lady would refuse help." He gave a slight smile as the bell to end the meal sounded. "Now you tell me, am I allowed to observe this morning?"  
  
"If the patrols are permitted to observe this afternoon."  
  
Legolas gave a nod and a smile as he stood up with everyone else. "Where should I go?" He asked as he saw Eledhel gesture to Beleg and Himgwath, Beleg told him to make his way to the clearing and then the two turned and walked to Eledhel's side. He turned and then left the hall. As he came upon the recruits, he realised that he had gone the wrong way.  
  
***  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
Alwyn  
  
xxxxxxx 


End file.
